The Switch
by Liarslie
Summary: Everyone knows about Rosewoods "It Girl",Hanna Marin. And that she's got some secrets. Including the bad boy, Caleb Rivers, living in her basement. But what would have happened if they switched lives? Hanna becoming the puzzling girl no one know, and Caleb the adored one with all the secrets. All rights go to ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars. Takes place when they first meet.
1. Prologue

Caleb Rivers was your average Rosewood High boy. Head of the football team, yearbook committee, and straight A student (which most people don't know). But one thing nobody knows about is his troubled past. Caleb's parents got divorced when he was 15, and he now lives with his dad. His mom then got remarried to the snobbiest family she could find and basically left Caleb and his dad on their own. His so called best friend, Alex, was then murdered. Now theres a crazy psychopath, by the name of A, running around Rosewood threatening to tell Caleb, and his three best friends, secrets. The divorce, remarriage,and murder was hardest on Caleb and he, most like others, couldn't stand the self pity. So he drank. He drank the days away until he couldn't anymore. His friends had found out and eventually helped him out of his habits and everything went back to normal, or as normal as they could be with A. Then he met Hanna.

x-x

Hanna Marin wasn't your typical teenage girl. After her father leaving her before she was born, her mother leaving her at her aunts when she was 7, and the countless foster homes, she had learned not to trust anyone. For Hanna, all she had to worry about was where she was going next and how she would get there. Until she lands in Rosewood. Originally, Rosewood was just a detour on her way to Arizona, but then she finds out that Rosewood is much more interesting than it looks. Especially one person in particular, Caleb.


	2. New Beginnings

**Hanna POV:**

As I walked down the halls, all I saw were unfamiliar faces. I was used to switching schools and moving around a lot, so being the "New Girl" wasn't a big deal to me. But there was something different about Rosewood High School.. Something that made me want to run and hide, to be alone. All of the stares, the whispering, the judging. I felt like a fish out of water.

I'm used to the staring and the whispering, I'm not exactly your typical rosewood teen, but this place was different. Scary different. The girls here were barbies, they were all the same. The perfect makeup, hair, clothing. The perfect life. Where as I had been a foster kid... Switching from school to school, house to house, on a regular basis. I was never a girly girl, or a perfect Barbie doll, I was me. A girl who didn't dress in fancy clothes, skirts, or dresses with my hair all done up nice and neat. Usually I just wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt or crop top. Except for today. Today I wanted to make a decent impression so I wore black leggings, a printed crop top, a black cardigan with my converse, and my hair done in a loose ponytail. Today was a very unusual day, and it was about to get weirder. When I turned the corner, I bumped into someone...

"Sorry" I mumbled, scrambling to pick up my things.

"Watch where your going!" the figure scoffed and walked off. I heard a few laughs and saw some people pointing at me, whispering to a friend. School hadn't even started yet and I was already wishing I was out. After I had gotten all my things together, I leaned against a locker silently cursing at myself. After I heard the bell ring, I looked down at my schedule and that's when he came over.

"Excuse me, um that's my locker" he spoke as I looked up at him and dropped all my things yet again. Typical me.

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. As I looked at the screen, I saw 3 missed calls and the time.

"Shit." I mumbled and got out of bed.

Class started in 5 minutes and there was no way I was going to make it on time. I dug through my closet and drawers, putting on the first decent thing I saw, then I ran downstairs. Usually I take more time in the mornings, but today just wasn't one of those days. If I was late to English again today, I was dead meat. Third tardy is an essay, and I had already been tardy twice.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I grabbed the car keys and out the door I went. When I got to school I was already late, so I ran inside and over to my locker. I stopped running and looked at my locker for a minute, confused. There was a girl leaning against it, reading something.

"Excuse me, um that's my locker", I said as I looked at the girl and she looked at me. Dropping all her books... I bent down and picked them up, handing them back to her. There she was, this gorgeous blue eye, blond hair girl who I had never seen before. "Sorry..." She replied and she moved to the locker next to mine.

"How come I've never seen you before?" I asked as I opened my locker and put my things away. "I'm new here. First day." She answered then looked back at what I think is her schedule. I nodded in response and finished putting my things away.

"How do you like Rosewood High so far?" "Um, it's okay. The people here are kinda intimidating..." She replied and I laughed a little.

"Yeah, but most people are nice. Most." I said. "Including you or...?" She said as I laughed yet again. "Including me." I replied and looked at her.

"Um, Do you know where Fitz's room is?" She asked, looking down at the paper. "Yeah, I actually have him right now. I can walk you there if you want."

"Sure." She said, blushing a little. She looked adorable when she blushed. After collecting all my thoughts, I led her to Fitz's room.

**x-x-x**

AN:

First chapter, eek. It's a bit short, but that's because I'm just getting started and saving the best for later. Sorry it's a little slow, I promise it will get better! So I know this wasn't how they actually met but this is how I saw them meeting. Besides this, most of their story will be the same. The flirty banters, the sketchy hacker, the talks, ext. Please read and review :)

-K


	3. Caleb

**Hanna POV:**

I walked awkwardly to Fitz's class, accompanied by this man who I didn't even know the name of. Once we got to the class, we both walked in to find everyone staring at us.

"Mr. Rivers , how nice of you to join us today" the teacher said as he rolled his eyes. Then he looked at me, "And who are you?" he questioned.

"I'm.. Uh.. I'm Hanna. Hanna Marin." I replied stuttering a bit.

"Oh, your the new student. Welcome to Rosewood Hanna", he said.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I looked around and saw everyone staring, some might even say glaring, at me. This is going to be a great class...

"You can sit in back with Caleb, he'll catch you up." Fitz said and gestured for us to sit.

So that was his name, Caleb... Nice. I sat in back next to him, and for most of the period he filled me in on what they were learning. But honestly the only thing I was focusing on was him. What he was saying just sounded like a bunch of words all jumbled together. I should've been paying attention to what he was saying but I couldn't help it. There was just something about him that was transfixing. Every now and then I would glance at my notebook, which was empty, just to distract myself, but it was no use. I knew I needed to pay attention being the straight A student that I am, but damn. I just couldn't. Not while he was here.

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

"I'm.. Uh.. I'm Hanna. Hanna Marin." she said to Ezra.

Hanna, that was her name. Ezra said something but I wasn't listening, I was only focused on Hanna. Whatever Ezra said went right through me until I heard my name.

"You can sit in back with Caleb, he'll catch you up", he said and motioned for us to sit.

We sat in back, where I usually sit, and I spent most of the period filling Hanna in on what we were learning. It didn't look like she was paying attention though. I was actually relieved that she wasn't because whatever I was saying was just random mumbo jumbo that slipped out of my mouth. I knew I was talking about a few things from English, but there was also science, math, and a hint of social studies every now and then. I looked down at my notes, trying to focus on anything but her. But with the way she was sitting there..that wasn't possible. The was she was mindlessly twirling her hair and biting her lip looked so damn cute. What the heck am I thinking about? I need to think about English. Not her. Once the bell rung, everyone got up and started to walk out.

I turned to Hanna and asked, "What class do you have next?" "Biology with Johnson", she replied.

"Oh, I can show you there if you want." "No, I think I know where it is. Thank you though, Mr. Rivers" she said,smiling, as I laughed a little.

"Okay then Marin. Good luck to you", I spoke, smirking, and walked away. Once I was out of the class, I felt my phone buzz.

**Blocked number: Looks like someones got a crush on the new girl. I wonder what would happen if she knew... Careful, A**

I read the text and my heart stopped. Hanna couldn't know, she just couldn't. Not yet.

**x-x-x**

AN:

Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! So this chapter was a bit boring I know, but I tried to add a little at the end. The story's just getting started and I promise it'll get better! Some of you have asked about my updating, and I'll try to update once or twice a week. This week was a bit different because I already had a few chapters written. Read and review :) -K


	4. School

**Hanna POV:**

I woke up at 2 o'clock am this morning thinking about Caleb. Honestly, he was all I ever think about anymore. How I get lost in his chocolate eyes, the way my heart skipped a little when he smile, and his body. God his body... When I realized how my mind was drifting back to Caleb again, I snapped myself out of it. I don't know why I was thinking about him, given that I've only talked to him once, and that I never trust anyone that fast. I certainly didnt trust, or like, him. I think... I sat up, looked around, and saw nothing but classrooms and an empty hallway.

"Great, this is just great.." I mumbled to myself.

I'm at school on a Saturday because I have no where else to sleep, and I wake up in the middle of the night thinking about a boy. This is the glory that is my life. I got up and started wandering through the dreary halls and I found myself at Caleb's locker. Of course, it always comes back to Caleb. Why him? I stood there for a minute, thinking, then I started to twist the lock. If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's how to hack. Whether it's computers, phones, lockers, or even something as simple as just picking a lock on a door, I can do it. I figured what's the harm at just taking a peek inside things? Once I got the combination and opened the locker, I looked straight at the locker wall then closed it. It just didn't feel right to be in his locker. Usually I'd have no problem snooping around, but this was his locker and I just couldn't do it. Why did this boy have such an effect on me? It was starting to really bother me, HE was starting to really bother me.

"That's it", I thought. I'm not going to let him do anything else to me.

If, or when, I see him again, I'll just pretend like he doesn't mean a thing to me. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy so I laid on the ground, using my jacket as a pillow, and fell asleep. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I would soon regret it. For I had just completely and utterly changed my life. For good.

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

I tossed and turned all night, all I could think about was Hanna. Hanna and her ocean blue eyes, her bleach blonde hair, and her snarky comments. No one else treated me like she did. There was something about her that intrigued me... She wasn't like most other girls I knew, she was different, in a good way. She didn't strive to be the center of attention, to impress everyone, to be the best at everything, like most other Rosewood girls. She just didn't do that. Instead she did the opposite. She stood away from the world, she did what she wanted because she wanted to, and she didn't care about being the best at what she was doing. She wasn't a perfect little Barbie Doll like all the rest of them. That's what I liked about her... She was perfectly perfect in her own way. She was Hanna.

I woke up on Saturday at 9:00 am, to the sound of a familiar buzzing. I then realized it was my phone and looked at it.

**Hey, forgot math homework. Send me a pic? -E**

I got out of bed and went over to my backpack only to realize that I had left my homework at school. I had already missed 4 assignments this semester and if I missed another one I would have detention. I figured my dad was already at work so I went downstairs, and I was right. He wasn't home as usual. I then grabbed the car keys and drove to school. As I walked inside, I looked around and saw the bare, empty hallways and thought no one would be at school. Even the janitors didn't come to school on weekends to clean. But, little did I know that the one person I had been thinking of, constantly, was there, and that things between us were about to change. Forever.

**x-x-x**

AN:

Oh cliffhanger, yikes. I bet many of you Haleb fans know what's coming soon ;). Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews! I tried to make this chapter as long as possible. If it's still to short review and let me know -K


	5. Decisions

**Caleb POV:**

When I rounded the corner to my locker, I saw something I wasn't expecting. At all. I walked closer and saw Hanna laying there, asleep. Why was she sleeping at the school? On a Saturday none the less.

I bent down and gently shook her, "Hanna, Hanna wake up", I said softly.

Her eyes darted open as she scrambled up to her feet and quickly composed herself.

I stood up slowly and looked at her, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", I said and laughed a little at her quickness.

"I-I uh, I can explain-" she spoke but was soon interrupted by me.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain yourself. You were probably just waiting here for me" I said and smirked.

"You wish, Rivers." she remarked and looked at me.

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" I questioned, opening my locker and grabbing my homework.

"No.. Actually they don't even know I'm here." she answered as she lowered her gaze. "They don't?" She shook her head.

"Then where do they think you are?" "I don't know, probably somewhere in Arizona. I mean last time I saw them-" I cut her off again, "Wait, why would they think your in Arizona?" "That's kinda where they live.. But I don't really think they could care less about where I am. They don't care about any of the other foster kids so why care about me?" "So your supposed to be in Arizona, but instead your here on your own, living at school?" I asked and she nodded.

The next sentence just slipped out of my mouth before I could even fully process what I was saying, "You can stay with me if you need a place to crash. We have a couch in the basement and my dad hardly ever goes down there."

She looked up at me a bit stunned. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. What would your parents think?" "Actually just my dad, and he wouldn't have to know about it." I replied and wrote down my address and cell number on a piece of paper then held it out for her.

"You better not be one of those girls who waits like two days to text someone. And I promise I'm not some psycho killer or anything" I said and smiled.

She bit her lip and took the paper, "Trust me, Im not one of those kinds of girls. Are you sure? I mean, you just met me." "I'm sure. Don't over think it, Marin. It's not exactly a five star bed and breakfast, but it must be better than the school", I replied smiling at her.

"Thanks... I have to go meet someone, but I guess I'll see you later?" "I'm counting on it, Hanna."

She looked at me, "Princie remembers my name. I'm honored", she said and smiled. "Hard to forget it", I told her and winked.

She shook her head and laughed a little, "Bye Rivers." She spoke and walked away.

On the way back to my car, I realized I had gotten a text. I pulled my phone out to see that Hanna had texted me, but someone else had too.

**Hanna: I told you Im not one of those girls :)**

I laughed as I read her text then went on to the next one.

**Blocked number: New girls moving in, double the fun for me. And double the secrets I can tell. -A**

I looked around the parking lot, panicked, but saw nothing and no one. Great..Just great. Now what was I supposed to do?

**x-x-x**

**Hanna POV:**

After talking to Caleb, I had remembered that I was supposed to meet someone. I think her name is Spencer? Anyways, she was at the top of the class in basically everything, and I was kinds struggling in math so I called her. She told me that we could meet at a coffee place and have a little study session. I walked to The Brew and saw her sitting at a table reading, of course. I walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee for both of us, then walked over to where she was sitting.

"Hey, it's Spencer right?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm Spencer", she replied, smiling.

"I'm Hanna, we met yesterday in English." "Right, I'm glad you called me. Math is my favorite subject!" she said enthusiastically while I handed her the coffee.

"Great! So I guess we should get started?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yup. Maybe we could start with the Pythagorean Theory? Just as a review", she said as she opened the math textbook while I nodded in response.

After about an hour or so, I got a text from someone. I looked at my phone and saw it was Caleb.

"Who texted?" Spencer asked with her nose still in the book.

"Um, no one..." I replied blushing a little. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Oh come on, it's gotta be someone if he can make you blush like that with just one question. So spill", she said.

"Okay...Well, you know that guy Caleb?" I asked looking down embarrassed.

"Yeah, who doesn't know Caleb", She responded. "He's kinda letting me stay at his house for a while. Just until I can get my own place." "Really? Wow, he must like you. Really like you." She said while she gathered her things.

"You should go see him. Besides, I think we've covered everything we needed to already." "Thanks Spencer.. Can I ask you something?" I said and looked at her.

"Technically you just did", she replied laughing a little, "but go ahead."

"What do you think about Caleb? I heard some people in the hallways and they didn't say the greatest things, but others did... So I just don't know and-" Once I started to ramble, Spencer quickly interrupted.

"I like him. We were friends for a little while in middle school but things kinda changed in high school. Don't listen to everyone else. He's a great guy if you get to know him."

"Okay, thank you." I said, standing up and grabbed my things. After that, we exchanged phone numbers and planned to meet up again the next week.

"Thanks again Spence!" I called, walking out the door.

I hadn't even noticed how it had started to rain. I was too caught up in my thoughts to care, and before I knew it I was knocking at Caleb's door.

**x-x-x**

AN:

Spencer's here! Thank you to smileyface2508 for the idea. And thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter was a lot longer than I originally planned, but after reading all the reviews I figured I should make it as long as I possibly could. Tell me if it's still to short :). Yayyyy it's almost Tuesday! New PLL tomorrow and hopefully an update to go along with it ;) Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it really helps -K


	6. The New Neigbor

**Caleb POV:**

Once I got home, I went down into the basement and my guess was right. The place was a total mess. A complete and utter disaster, and if I wanted Hanna to stay here, I needed to fix it. So I started cleaning, moving furniture, and bringing furniture in. By the time I was done, the place looked pretty nice. Well, decent at least... Now there were no boxes or garbage scattered around the floor, the couch was actually seeable and clean, and I had moved the extra desk in just in case. She seemed like the kind of girl who was pretty into her studies.

"I could totally live here", I thought to myself as I looked around the basement.

After redoing the room, I looked at the clock and decided to crash for the night. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas, no shirt and a pair of sweats. Then I went downstairs to lock the door, when I heard a knock.

"Who the hell could that be? It's 11 o'clock", I thought and opened the door.

There she was, Hanna, standing outside shivering in the rain. She was completely soaked and from the looks of it, she didn't even realize she was wet.

"Hey, um, is it okay if I stay here for a while? You said I could earlier but if you changed your mind that's fine, I get it-" She started rambling as I cut her off.

"Yeah, of course you can. Come on in", I said gesturing her to come in.

**x-x-x**

**Hanna POV:**

When I walked into Caleb's house, a million thoughts started to race around in my mind.

"Why did I come here? Did he really mean it when he asked me to stay? Why is he doing this? Was Soencer right or am I just wasting time on some guy? I shouldn't have come, I should go", I thought to myself.

I hadn't really noticed how wet I was from the rain until I walked into the warm house.I looked around little and my eyes landed on Caleb. A very..exposed Caleb.

"Put some clothes on Rivers", I said and looked at him as he laughed.

"I think you like me better like this", he replied, cocky.I rolled my eyes at him, "You wish", I said as he laughed again.

"Are you cold?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Do you have a change of clothes?" "Yeah, but not with me. All my things are at the school... I wasn't exactly planning on coming here tonight. Or ever" I replied, mumbling the last part.

"Um okay. Here, follow me", he said and started walking upstairs.

After realizing his dad wasn't home, I quickly followed him upstairs and into his room. He went over to his closest and picked out a shirt, "Here, just so you don't have to wear those wet clothes", he said holding it out to me.

"Thanks", I managed to squeak out and reluctantly took the shirt.

He took one for himself and put it on,"I'll wait outside while you change", he looked at me while I nodded in response again. I don't know what was wrong with me but I just couldn't talk. I knew what I wanted to say, but I just wasn't able to actually say it. Once he had walked out of the room, I turned around and changed out of my wet clothes and into his soft, dry shirt. After I changed I looked around the room a little, just noticing all the details. Walking over to his desk, I saw a bunch of papers scattered everywhere, the occasional post-it note, and a few pictures. I picked one up and studied it for a minute. It was of Caleb, his dad, and his mom I think. It looked like it was taken in the park a few years ago. I smiled at the picture, but my thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Everything okay?" Caleb asked through the door.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." I replied quickly setting the photo back down, pulling on the shirt so it went down to about mid-thigh incase he came in. His shirt was long sleeved, extremely soft, and about 3 sizes to big..I loved it. I opened the door, holding my wet clothes in one hand, only to see Caleb leaning against the door frame waiting. He looked at me smiling, and I swear his eyes sparkled a little when he saw me, "I think I like the shirt on you better than I do on me, Marin."

I laughed a little. "Come on, I'll show you the basement." "Oo, the basement." I said, playfully nudging him.

He shook his head as he laughed and led me downstairs to the basement. On the way there, he stopped at the washroom and put my wet clothes in the dryer. Once we got down to the basement, I looked around. Damn, I could get used to this. I wasn't expecting much, then again I never am, but somehow it's exactly how I imagined it. It wasn't to big, yet not to small, and it had kind of a boyish feel. Especially with the sports equipment in the corners. I was so lost in my train of thought that I hadn't even noticed what Caleb was doing. I laughed as I saw him jumping, trying to reach the top shelf and grab something. He was like a little kid trying to reach the cookie jar.

"Caleb, what on earth are you trying to get?" I questioned as I walked over to him and pulled up a chair.

"I'm trying to get this box", he replied as I stood on the chair and grabbed it, handing it to him.

"Thanks, princess" he mumbled as he tried to open the box. "Princess? That's a new one", I said slightly amused. "Yeah, the other day you called me princie. I just figured every Prince needs his princess..." He responded trying to open the box.

"Dang it! It won't open!" He said throwing the box onto the table lightly, frustrated. Part of me felt sad for him, another part wanted to laugh, and a tiny piece of me thought he looked adorable when he was mad. That's when it clicked.

**x-x-x**

AN:

Now the fun begins *insert devil emoji*. I loved writing this chapter, tbh. It was fun to just kinda play around with it ;). A lot of you have asked for longer chapters, and after rereading them I now realize that my earlier chapters were very short, so I will try to make my chapters at least 1000+ words from now on. Also, this was the last pre-written chapter I have so it may be a few days before I update again... but i usually try to write at least every 2-3 days. Okay now for the new episode tonight. The Haleb was just adorable at the end! Leave thoughts on the ep :). -K


	7. House Guest

**Caleb POV:**

I was downstairs making breakfast when I saw my dad walk down the stairs.

"Hey Dad", I said casually still looking at the food.

"Hey, um I'm going to be out late again tonight. I'm going out to dinner with someone at work. I'll be here after you get home from school but then I have to go and I probably won't be back till about 10:30 or 11", he said making me look up at him.

To be honest, I would usually be kind of sad that he was going to be out late again..as usual. But not today. Ever since Hanna started staying in the basement a few days ago, I wasn't as lonely. Before Hanna came, the house was empty except for me and now I have her. Since she's new, she doesn't really know a lot of people besides classmates so she stays in with me a lot. She's also pretty big on her studies, just like I predicted, and that helps with the whole staying in thing.

"I better go, or I'll be late. Have fun at school!" He said to me and walked out.

Once I heard the front door close, I went over to the basement door and knocked. Hanna came out dressed in ripped jeans, a loose shirt, and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hungry?" I asked and walked over to the counter where a bowl of cereal and some toast was.

"Thanks, I didn't realize this was a bed and breakfast place." She replied taking off her scarf and taking the bowl.

I laughed a little, but then heard the front door close which was followed by the sound of my dads squeaky leather work shoes. I looked to Hanna who hadn't noticed, "outside!", I said slightly pushing her toward the back door and she went outside.

I looked around and saw she left her scarf, but the sound of the squeaky shoes was getting closer so I did the first thing I thought of. When my dad walked in he saw me doing the dishes with my hands plunged into the water secretly holding the scarf.

"Forgot my brief case", he said grabbing it, "Oh, and if your going to do the dishes make sure you refill the soap afterwards." "Sure." I mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and back to his car.

I pulled Hanna's drenched scarf out of the water and by the time my dad had left, so had she. "I'll just give it back to her at school during lunch", I thought and plopped it in the dryer then continued getting ready for school.

After fourth period had ended, it was finally time for lunch. I took Hanna's scarf out of my locker, carefully placing it in my lunch bag, then went to find her. I found her eating at one of the tables outside, alone.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked. "Sure..." She replied.

I sat down and handed her the scarf, "Thanks, you really didn't have to", she said taking it then putting it back on.

"I know, but I wanted to." I said as she nodded.

I then heard someone call my name, I think, and stood up. "I guess I'll see you at the house then?"

"Yup, I've got no where better to be", she replied sounding a little despondent at the end.

I smiled a little at her and walked away, going back into the cafeteria. I looked around and saw Aria waving to me. Walking over, I greeted her with a small "Hey." "Hey, who was that girly you were talking to?" She asked me curiously.

"Oh, um that was Hanna. She's new here." "Oh that's right, I think I have social studies with her. How do you know her?" "We have English together. She's also kinda staying in my basement for a while..." I replied, lowering my voice at the end.

"What? Really?" She said as I nodded my head in response.

"Why? Do her parents know? Are you two together?" She asked almost starting to ramble.

"It's complicated, okay? And no, we're not together." I was kinda getting annoyed at Aria, so thank goodness the bell for fifth period rang.

"I'll see you later, Aria", I said as I walked away and to my next class.

**x-x-x**

**Hanna POV:**

The hours at school seemed to be endless, all I wanted to do was be in the basement with Caleb. The truth is, I did have better places to be, though apparently Caleb didn't think so. But the problem was that it wasn't any fun without him. As I pretended to listen to the teacher drone on and on, my thoughts drifted back to Caleb's dad. He didn't know I was staying there, heck he didn't even know I exist. It was time to change that.

"Alright everyone, don't forget to do your homework." Said the teacher as the bell rang and she walked out.

I sighed, gathering my things, I went back to my locker. Once I had everything from my locker, I went over to Caleb's house through the back door and put my things in the basement.

"Hey Caleb, I have to go meet Spencer. I'll be back in about an hour or so." I said when I saw him.

"Okay perfect. My dads going to leave in about 45 minutes for a date or something, so we'll have the house to ourselves tonight." "Sounds great." I replied as I walked out the back door.

I wasn't really going to meet Spencer, but I did need to get out of the house for a while. I just needed to think. After about 10 minutes, I had wandered to the park and sat on one of the swings. I thought about Caleb, how long I was going to stay with him, and just about us in general. I wanted there to be an us, Caleb and me. But I don't think he feels the same way about it... Oh well, only time can tell. I stood up, looking at my phone not realizing how long I had been there, and saw it was time to go back to the house before Caleb's dad left. Once I got back to the house, I knocked on the door and patiently waited. I took a deep breath and heard the "click" of the lock being undone. Caleb's dad opened the door and looked at me confused.

"Hi, Mr. Rivers, I'm Hanna. A friend of Caleb's."

**x-x-x**

AN:

Yay! She's going to meet the parent. And they're going to have the house to themselves ;). Bit of a slow chapter but I promise next ones gonna be a lot better. This was just kind of the set up. So yesterday someone mentioned my chapter formatting. I realize that my formatting is a bit different than many other writers on the website use but that's because I use my iPad to edit and publish. So I don't exactly have all the components that others do ): Most other writers use a desktop or something. Also it's my first time using the site, so I'm still learning. I promise I'll get the hang of it soon though. Read and review please! -K


	8. Meet the Parent

**Jamie POV:**

"Hi,Mr. Rivers, I'm Hanna. A friend of Caleb's." the blonde said.

I looked at her closely, then replied, "Uh, hi Hanna. Come on in."

I stepped aside to let her in. She didn't exactly look like the nicest girl but who was I to judge. She looked around awkwardly, "You have a very nice house ", she said, "from what I've seen of it." The last part, she quickly added as though she was catching herself on something.

"Thank you..." "Hanna? What are you doing here?" Caleb asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, we had plans to study tonight. Remember?" She replied, as he looked clueless.

"Oh, um, right..." He didn't sound to confidant his words, but he probably did forget. I mean, this is Caleb. He would forget his head if it wasn't attached.

"Caleb, can I speak to you for a minute? Alone." I said and walked into the kitchen as he followed me.

"Yeah dad?" "Is Hanna some sort of rebound from Sara?" I asked him.

Sara was his ex, and they had been dating for about two years just until they recently broke up. I still didn't know why though. They seemed to be okay, until Caleb came home one day after a huge fight with her.

"What? No, she isn't. Hanna's just a friend, that's all." He said. "Okay, but I don't want you alone in the house with her. If your going to study go out to the library or The Brew or something."

She looked a little sketchy to me so you can imagine I was a bit hesitant to let her stay in the house alone with him. she's nice and all, but somethings just not right. I can fell it.

"But you let me study here with Sara. Why can't I study here with Hanna?" "Because I knew Sara. She was the ministers daughter. We've known her since preschool. I just..I don't want you alone with her okay?" He rolled his eyes at me as we heard the "ding-dong" of the doorbell.

I walked into the other room and opened the door, "Hey, your Jamie right?", the figure asked. I nodded in response, realizing it was Ms. Highland, my date for the evening. After I had welcomed her in I went into the other room to grab some paper work that I needed her to sign. Some legal stuff the bank had given me. Now if I could only remember where I put it...

**x-x-x**

**Caleb POV:**

My dad had gone to get some paperwork or whatever, leaving us alone with Ms. Highland. "So, your Caleb, his son right?" She said and looked at me quizzically.

"Yep, I'm Caleb." I replied trying to say as little as possible to her.

It's not that I didn't like her or anything just, that I didn't think my dad would ever like her. Not like he loved my mom. But she left us for that other "better" family so...

"And you must be his daughter?" said as she looked at Hanna. I stifled a laugh as she responded.

"No um, just a friend of Caleb's. We were actua-" she began to say but was then rudely interrupted by my dad, "Here we go, sorry about that." He said and handed her the papers which she then signed.

I looked up at Hanna while she was busy focusing on Ms. Highland. She looked kind of concerned, and a little paranoid..it was probably nothing.

"Alright, we should probably get going. There's money for food in the kitchen and remember what I said earlier." My dad said, glancing at Hanna. I silently nodded as the pair walked out of the house.

"So I think that went pretty well." Hanna said.

I sighed in relief, for a minute I thought Hanna would have noticed something but she didn't.

"Did you see that girls pen? Isn't she supposed to be an architect or something?" Hanna questioned, breaking me away from the many thoughts buzzing around in my head.

"Yeah, so? It was a pen." "A crappy pen. Most architects are pen snobs, only the finest." "It's a pen, it's nothing. Anyways, what the hell were you thinking? You just showed up here without telling me." She had absolutely zero right, or permission, to do that.

"Well sorry, I knew if I had asked you that you would say o and tell me not to do it..." "Yeah! Because my dad wasn't exactly ready to meet you." "So what? Again, I think it went pretty well" she smiled a little at the end.

I could've told her he didn't like her very much, but she looked so happy..and I just couldn't do that. I sighed and looked at her, "Right... Well, now that they're gone we have the house to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" "Well...", She replied with a smirk, "I do have one thing in mind that we could do." "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I asked a little nervously.

"Truth or dare, but we play my way", she responded while she started looking around, "now where does your dad keep the vodka?" "Oh um, We-I can't drink... Not anymore at least."

As soon as she heard that, she looked at me with what was either concern or sadness, maybe a little bit of both. "Come on Rivers, please?" She said, dragging out the "e" until I finally caved.

"Okay okay, fine. But why do we need it anyways?" "Because we're gonna play truth or dare. The fun way. Now let's go." I watched as she grabbed the bottle of vodka and walked down into the basement. What have I gotten myself into?

"Caleb!" She called as I walked into the basement. "I'm here, chill", she turned to look at me and sat on the couch.

I noticed she had pulled the table over to the couch instead of having it over by the bookshelf. The room was kind of a large rectangular shape, with a huge built-in-bookcase along the left wall that you saw right when you came in. The bookcase had a little hollow space in it, between the corner of the room, where we usually put the table. And on the opposite wall was the couch which now had the table in front of it, and the bottle of vodka resting on top. I walked over and sat down on the couch, not exactly next to Hanna and not exactly on the opposite end of her..just somewhere in the middle.

"So how do we play?" I asked, looking at her confused.

She laughed a little then responded, "Well it's just like truth or dare only a bit more..fun. If I catch you lying you take a shot. If you don't wanna do a dare or answer a truth you take a shot. Same rules go for me. Whoever's drunk the fastest looses." She said.

Crap. I wasn't supposed to be drinking at all after everything that happened, let alone be drunk. I guess I just have to hope for the best.

"Okay", I replied while taking a deep, shaky breath, "you start."

She smirked, "perfect."

**x-x-x**

AN: So sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school and everything lately that I've barely had time to do anything. I know the ending didn't actually happen in the show, but I thought it would be fun to do. Someone requested a little Haleb fluff, so definitely gonna do that in the next chapter. Please read and review. Happy Valentines Day everyone! -K.


End file.
